Les amours des loups
by CarOwliine
Summary: Voici l'histoire de nos loups garou préférés ainsi que de leurs amours !


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Pour commencer je vais faire une petite série de One-Shot;**

**Oui je me sens pas prête à écrire une fiction de plusieurs chapitres.**

**Ces One-shot seront exclusivement sur les loups-garous!**

**Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fictions sur eux !**

**Je vais faire une ou plusieurs OS pour chaque loups !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent naturellement pas !**

**LEMON! vous voila avertit**

**Soyez indulgents svp c'est la première fois que j'écris ! **

**Merci et bonne lecture !**

**One-Shot n°1**

**Couple : Sam/Emily**

**POV Emily**

Il est 6h30. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et émerge. Je tente de bouger mais quelque chose m'en empêche et pas n'importe quoi : un corps, un magnifique corps à la peau mate : Sam. Mon Sam.

Un sourire tendre étira mes lèvres, quelle chance j'avais ! Il m'écrasait mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'il s'enlève. Il me tenais chaud, il était mon soleil, celui qui réchauffe mon coeur...et mon corps !

Il est maintenant 7h il faut que je sorte du lit, mais pour ça il faut que je le réveille. Mais le réveiller tout en douceur car un loup garou ronchon le matin égal transformation et je voudrais éviter qu 'il se transforme dans le lit. Je me met a caresser lentement son dos pour qu'il émerge doucement de son sommeil. Je lui embrasse les partis de son visage qui sont accessible. Je l'entend soupirer signe qu'il se réveille. Il papillonne légèrement avant de les ouvrir complètement et me faire un sourire amoureux... J'ai vraiment de la chance.

**POV Sam**

Je sens quelque chose qui m'effleure le dos, une caresse lente et douce comme je les aime. Je sens quelque chose: des lèvres, des lèvres douces mais pas n'importe lesquelles : celle d'Emily, mon Emily.

Mes yeux papillonnent doucement , je ne veux pas me réveiller. J'ouvre finalement les yeux et vois la plus belle chose qu'il m'ai été donner de voir sur cette Terre : Elle, mon ange, ma femme, mon unique amour. Je luis souri amoureusement.

« Bonjour toi » me dit-elle en m'effleurant les lèvres

Je ne l'entendis pas de cette oreille et la serra dans mes bras pour un vrai baiser, un baiser comme elle seule sait me les donner : un baiser remplit de tendresse,de passion mais surtout d'amour ... Je l'aime.

**POV Emily**

Il me serre dans ses bras pour donner un baiser passionné comme lui seul sais me les donner. J'entoure son cou de mes bras et le serre fortement contre moi. Il roule sur moi et commence à se faire plus insistant ! Oh il faut que je l'arrête avant que mes neurones ne soient plus en état de fonctionner. Vite !

« Sam... » soupirais-je d'une voix déjà enrouer par le plaisir alors qu'il venait d'embrasser mon cou : zone très érogène de mon corps.

« Oui mon amour » me répondit-il en souriant dans mon cou sachant très bien quel effet il me faisait.

« Je te vois venir et la réponse est non ! » dis-je en tentant d'être plus ferme.

« Ton corps ne semble pas dire non lui » affirma-t-il en me procurant d'excellents frissons partout dans le corps.

« Oui mais ma raison, elle me rappelle que j'ai beaucoup de travail qui ne va pas se faire tout seule et que personne d'autre ne voudra faire à ma place »

« Emily ça fait 3 semaine qu'on ne s'est pas retrouver seul tous les 2 » tenta-t-il de me convaincre.

« A qui la faute, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé d'aller patrouiller à plus de 400 km de chez nous »

« Il le fallait et tu le sais très bien »

« Je le sais mais ne rejette pas la faute sur moi »

« Je n'ai rien fait de tel »

« Bon... » dis-je en me calmant

Il du le sentir car il reprit ses caresses , rah comment je peut faire pour lui résister dite moi ? Comment faire pour résister à un Dieu vivant ? Oh merde mais il est vraiment parfait pensa-t-elle en louchant sur son torse imberbe et sur ses abdo bien dessinés.

Elle releva la tête pour le réprimander encore une fois lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux qui d'habitude était noisette changèrent et virèrent au noir. Oh nan pas ce regard la il sais très bien que je n'arrive pas à résister lorsque son regard se charge de désir et qu'en plus je sais que ce désir est pour moi !

**POV Sam**

Elle va bientôt craquer je le sais, je le vois à son regard ... Je souris. Un loup garou à toujours ce qu'il souhaite et ce que je souhaite en ce moment c'est elle ! Elle est tellement belle ! Trois semaine sans faire l'amour ! Pour des humains normaux c'est déjà énorme, alors pour des loups garou ...imprégnés qui plus est, c'est du suicide! Même mes compagnons ne me supportaient plus ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier, ils verront bien lorsque ce sera leur tour ...

**POV Emily **

" Non Sam ! les autres vont arrivés et je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme la dernière fois " Il pouffa contre mon cou en se rappelant.

**Flash Back : Aucun POV **

Sam était rentré d'une patrouille de 2 semaines complètement épuisé ... Résultat après un bref bonne nuit et un cours baiser il s'était endormis ...Emily en était plus que frustré ! Elle avait fini par s'endormir au bout de 3h .

Le lendemain elle avait sentit un effleurement dans le cou... Sam ! Elle se dit que ça n'allait pas se passé comme ça après le coup qu'il lui avait fait la veille.

Elle rabattit les couvertures, fit mine de se lever mais c'était sans compter sur Sam qui l'attira à lui en un seul mouvement !

" Je n'ai même plus droit à un bonjour "

" Bonjour " répondit-elle en se levant.

" Hep, Hep et mon bisous du matin "

Elle soupira puis l'embrassa chastement puis voulu se lever pour faire ressentir à Sam l'état de frustration qu'elle avait ressentit hier soir.

Il l'attira à nouveau à lui pour un vrai baiser et la coucha sous lui puis commença à descendre vers son cou, sa gorge et la naissance de sa poitrine ...

" Oh que non tu peux oublier mummpfff " Il venait de la couper en l'embrassant.

Puis elle se dit qu'elle le frustrerais plus tard ... Elle répondit donc à son baiser passionnément . Sam en fut plus que satisfait si l'on en croyait ses grognements.

Il commença à redescendre vers poitrine, l'embrassa longuement puis continua sa descente ...

Emily ne se retenait plus et poussa des gémissement qui faisait grogner son homme.

Lorsqu'il atteint son nombril elle se tendit d'anticipation et se permit un gémissement plus poussé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait en aucun cas s'arrêter. Il lui répondit par un grognement sourd et continua son exploration. Lorsqu'il commença à toucher sa féminité elle poussa un petit cri aigu qui encouragea Sam.

Il embrassa sa féminité lentement et accompagna sa bouche de ses mains. Emily gémissait bruyamment tout en passant les mains dans les cheveux de son loup, jusqu'a ce qu'elle n'arrive plus à penser et cria son plaisir .

Sam remonta vers elle tout en embrassant chaque parties accessible de son corps jusqu'a sa bouche. Emily sentait la manifestation de son plaisir contre son ventre et cela redoubla son excitation . Elle lui fait un sourire aguicheur puis mordit le lobe de l'oreille et susurra :

" Viens"

Il sourit et tout en l'embrassant entra en elle. Ils émirent tous les deux un gémissement d'excitation et de bien être. Il resta comme en elle sans bouger pendant quelques secondes puis après un gémissement plaintif d'Emily il commença à bouger en elle de façon lente et sensuelle. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de gémir, c'était tellement bon ...Elle plaça ses jambes autour des hanches de Sam pour ressentir le maximum de sensation et pour qu'il puisse être totalement en elle. N'en pouvant plus de l'entendre gémir il accéléra ses mouvement au comble de l'excitation. . Elle criait sans retenu lorsqu'il atteignait une zone sensible en elle, lui griffait les hanches ! Lui gémissait en mordant son cou et sa clavicule, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas loin de la jouissance d'après les sons qui sortait de sa bouche :

" Sam ... Sam... t'arrête pas ...oh "

" Pas de risques... tu es si belle ... hum "

Il continua ses mouvements en allant à chaque fois plus profondément en elle. Au bout d'un moment il sentit son anneau de chair se contracter autour de son sexe il accéléra une dernière fois ses mouvement jusqu'a ce que les jambes de son imprégné lui enserrent encore plus la taille et qu'elle cris son prénom ! Il fit encore quelques mouvements et jouit en elle et retomba sur elle la tête dans son cou en soupirant son nom . Elle le maintient fermement contre elle et miaula de satisfaction .

Il l'embrassa passionnément voulant lui prouver son amour et son envie de refaire l'amour. Elle répondit favorablement et commença à le caresser jusqu'a ce qu'ils entendirent :

" Bon les amoureux on va vous laisser " Cria Paul du couloir

En effet le reste de la meute était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant et avait entendu les tous leurs cris et gémissements.

**Fin du Flash Back : POV Sam**

" Ils ne viendront pas ce matin mon amour je peux te l'assurer "

" Non c'est non , je ne veux pas prendre de risques "

" Mais Emily ..."

" Il n'y a pas de mais , c'est non " répliqua t-elle fermement

Je voulais la faire changer d'avis alors je me mis à sucer son cou, zone très érogène de son corps. Elle fit mine de se débattre alors je la maintint fermement sous moi et commença à onduler sur elle pour lui faire comprendre mon envie d'elle. Elle se retenait de répondre à mes mouvements je le voyais alors pour la faire abdiquer je passa une main entre nos deux corps et toucha sa féminité , cette fois ne pouvant plus se retenir elle gémit :

« C'est de la triche, t'a pas le droit de faire ça, c'est pas loyal »

Je ris et l'embrassa , j'avais gagné et pendant quelques heures j'allai pleinement savourer ma victoire.

Voili, voilou !

Je vous remercie de votre lecture !


End file.
